Computing devices commonly use Serial Peripheral Interface (SPI) flash devices for firmware image storage; however as the demand for faster and more efficient device performance increases, the performance of SPI flash devices becomes a limiting factor. Other types of memory devices are capable of performing faster and more efficiently than existing SPI flash solutions. What is needed is a solution to support different types of non-volatile memory storage (i.e., flash and non-flash devices) for firmware images with minimal changes to the platform hardware design of a computing device.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as discussing other potential embodiments or implementations of the inventive concepts presented herein. An overview of embodiments of the invention is provided below, followed by a more detailed description with reference to the drawings.